Walk-Foo
by dagudgai
Summary: Yugo and friends go on jorny but in farrest get lost. And to make matter worse they have enemy be waiting for them with trap.
1. Chapter 1: Lost in Farrest

Walk-Foo

other's knot: walkfoo exist only in Franch but is haff kickstatter for Engish duib. Plez suppert teh

kickstatter so tat it can haz engish.

Yugo and all of the friend were waking tru a forast on day bacuz they wer loss becas the map mad them go the wrong way. This made Saddlegrov very anger.

"Dis map sure is fukin stup id!" sed the Sad Grove. "Alwas gettieng us lost and sheeit!"

"That iz no wa two tret a laydie," sed teh map.

"Shute yer stoopeed mep fac yoo stuppid mep!" sed Sadgroove, rippig the meep in too wit hiz suward which was puzzessed by deemun.

"NOOOOO! Wut haff yo dun, you dumpass?!" skremmed Evanjelin. "Now we will be loss foreffer!"

"Not four long," sed misterry voice from behind the heros. "BECUZ YOO WILL ALL BE DED IN MINNITS!"

Yogo and everyone tunes to see that the voce is cumming from non other than...Nockmillion the Clockmacker! Except he now go by Nocks bacuz he is crazzie and eevul.

"I shud run awa so I wunt loose my munny!" sad Roowel Strut as he ren away so that he didunt loss his commas.

"I wont let yu keel ma Frendz!" ses Yogu as he trows a portle an goes threw it to teleprt to Nock face and punch him in face.

"Owch! You punch me in face! Why you punch me in face?!" yeld adami.

"Oowups. I so sorro." sed Yugu. "I meen too punch Knock." he then used portl to teleport in front of knock face and punc him in face but Knock is two fast but not rilly. He just slows down the time.

"Yoo are be to slow! HAHA!" cockled the Knocks.

ten somting amazing append. Wile knocks wuz laffing he was not sloing tyme so Yofu and Sandlygroff and Evanjelin and Amala gote a chans two smit him at the once. Howver It twasnt enuff. Nawx was not defeeted even after everwun attack ed him at the once.

"HAHA! Yu thing that enuff two stup meh? Bah! Such fullishness!" sayd Knawcks. "I well distroi you!"

Just as the heros wer about to dead a voice was heard yellig in the distance. "KABROCK!"

it was Miranda yelling the name of her husband who wuns terrorized village merchant as Black Kro. Then Kabrock who wuz Miranda husband came and flew over everbody in the costume of Blak Krow. Blak Kro shot burd out of hands at the evul man named Knocks and mad him go awy.

"Yull regert this!" yeld the eval Knocks as he runned away.

"Thans Kaberok!" sed Yugo and Sadlygroove and Evenjline and Amlia and Adamai.

"I also thang you!" sed Rewel coming out from the hiding in bushes. "Now I wunt looz mah munnies."

"No probz" sed Kabrok then flew away. Then came back and sed "But Nocks will probable retern so kep yer gard up." then flew away agan.

"Hes rite." sed Yugo. "Wii shud make to be prepare for when Knocks come back."


	2. Chapter 2: The Retorn of Knocks

Walk-Foo

Chaptar To: The Retorn of Nawks

Ower heros wer in safe place now but are still lawst bacuz the map is now ded. But they new that Knocks wud retarn to git them. It was only matter of tyme which was funny because Nawks can slow time down. Amalia herd something from bushes.

"Watch out gaiz! It kood be Knocks!" she sed getting reddy to do plant stuff.

Then Ruel came out of bush. It was just Rewel hiding from Knocks in the bushes so he cood protect his commas.

"Nevermind. It just dum old man." sed Amala.

"Or is it?!" sed Knocks as he tok of his Ruel disgize. "I tuld you I be back! Now you be die!"

"Oh no! I am right the first time!" sed Amalia as she dodge atak.

"Oh no! I thawt we were prebared!" sad Sedlygrove. "What we will do now?"

"We fight, Stoopid Yop!" sed Roobeelacks who was the demun in Saddlegrov's sword.

"But I dont wan to be big scarry monster!" sed Sandygrove.

"Two bad" sez the Rubalacks. Then the suward become one with Saddlegrove forehead and Saddlegove become hugely monster with gray skin and sharp claw.

"O you tink big beast can hur ME?!" say Knocks with big smile that no one can see becoze of mask that covers his face.

"Yes I do!" sed Rubilaks. "Allow me to show!"

Then Rubilak punched Knocks in the face and he flies in backwardly threw the air.

Then Sadlygrove return to normle and say "Why you pozess me Rubilax?"

"Becaz posess make big and strawng!" sayz Ribulax.

"okay youv mad yor point i gess." sed Grovy.


	3. Chapter 3: Knocks Plays Gobble

Chapter 3: Knocks Plays Gobble

Wen Knocks are punched in air by Rubilacks in the pevious chaptr he got cent all the way to the gobble stadium ware Kriss Krass was playing a match of gobble. Sadly the opposing team was killed by the impact of Knocks crashing into stradium.

"Hey!" sed Kriss Krass. "You killed my opponents! Now I have no one to play game of gobbal agenst!"

"Ha! Iwill kil yoo two! An then I well tak ofer da wurld!" sed Knocks in evul manner.

Then Kriss Krass thruwwww gobble gear at Knocks. This include glove boots and shield.

"Not iff I beat you at gobbel first!" sed Kriss Krass.

"OK. I ken ply yer gam" sed Knocks puting on the ekuipment.

The ref throws the ball. Krass grabs the ball. Knocks tried to get the ball from Krass. Krass throws ball in gaol and scored point. Knocks get angerly.

"I will win this and take over the wurl!" sez Nocks as he grab the ball and trie to scored the point but Krass was too fast and stoped him.

"NOOOO! This is note fair!" skremmled Knocks at top of the lunges. "I ned to take over wurld!"

Wile Knocks was bizzy skremmling Krass does do score and other pont and he is win.

"I be the winer!" sez Kriss Krass with smiles.

"NOOOOO!" Knocks yelz as Krass charges up gluv and blasts Knocks backwurdly into air and far away.

"What a wierd little loser" sez Krass.


	4. Chapter 4: The Finale Battle

Chaptwar For:

The Finale Battle

Yugo and his the frens continu to be walking in the foreest still being lost because the mep is still dead. Everone is becumming hunger and need food.

"I am so hunger" Shadygrove say with the hand on his stumek.

"I am also very hunger" say Yugo. "I miss the koking of my daddy."

"We will get a food soon gaiz." sez Evenjelin. "There shud bea town close near."

"How do you now that without a mep?" asked Grovelysad with a raised one eyebro.

"Because..." sed Eva getting a bit little bit impatient.

Then a thing flew threw sky and hitted the grond in font of teh heros...IT WAS KNOCKS!

"I thawt I cent you flying ing the otter direkshun." sed Rubilax cunfoozed.

"Well someone sent me back by using sports!" sed Knocks with tone of angry. "But that doesn matter bacuz I will now kill you all! HAHA!"

Then the battling bagan to happin. Yugo throw a portlol in the air and jumped threw another portlol to come out of it and punch Knocks. But Knocks used time powers to make Yugio move slow.

"HAHA! You kannot dfeet meh with that slow speed of yours! HAHA!" sed Knocks being super proud of himself. "You will lose here and I well take over te wurld!"

Sadgove attaks Knocks with sord ataks but misses everytime becaz he wuz two slo.

Evangelin used arrows but is still to sloe.

Ruwel swing his shovel at Knocks but is stil to slw.

Amalia do the plant things but is still to slo.

It seemed as tho ther is no hop for the heros but then Yugo used more portl to get to Knocks wen he takes brake to laff and wins the bettle for everbody.

"How did you...beat me?" assed Knockes as he died.

"Because..."Yogui sed "Yoor nut vary smert."

Ten the wurld was savved and not destroyed or taken over by the man of evul know as Kocks. The end.


End file.
